Problem: Solve for $x$ : $4x - 8 = 4$
Answer: Add $8$ to both sides: $(4x - 8) + 8 = 4 + 8$ $4x = 12$ Divide both sides by $4$ $\dfrac{4x}{4} = \dfrac{12}{4}$ Simplify. $x = 3$